


Subtle

by boyxinferno



Series: fierrochase stuff [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxinferno/pseuds/boyxinferno
Summary: They were dating, when you knew that, it was obvious, but if you didn’t know that.. well you’d probably have to be a child of a love god to see the subtleness of their relationship.They loved it that way.
Relationships: Alex Fierro/Magnus Chase
Series: fierrochase stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Subtle

Alex Fierro and Magnus Chase were dating. 

At first they started out as friends. Then they turned into friends who stole kisses every once in a while when they were alone. Now, they were official and head over heals in love.

They weren’t like the other couples they knew. They didn’t gush over each other and give little kisses to each other here and there like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase did, they didn’t make out wherever they wanted like Mallory Keen and Halfborn Gunderson did, they didn’t hold hands in public that often like Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace did, they didn’t even get a little awkward or nervous around one another like Samirah Al-Abbas and Amir Fadlan did.

What Alex and Magnus had was different, most people just assumed they were extremely good friends. They didn’t even say that they loved each other all that much. Maybe once or twice if one of them was feeling sappy if they were doing something together.

They showed their love in subtle ways. Ways that were so obvious to the two of them but were hardly recognized by anyone else. Only their bestest friends caught on. The only thing that gave them away was the fact that Magnus had a habit of staring lovingly at his partner at the worst times.

-

“Alex, get your fucking feet off the table.” Mallory sighed, sitting down across from the green haired boy, “You do it every day, it’s getting annoying.” 

Alex smiled and put his hands at the back of his head, leaning back and crossing his legs on the table. “You’re just jealous because I have the coolest shoes here. And I wake up first and get here first so I can do whatever I want.” 

“They are pretty cool shoes.” T.J. noted, looking at the pink sparkly platform converse on his feet, “They’re very  you.”

“But we’re here to eat. It’s obnoxious! I would like one peaceful meal in this damn place.” Mallory huffed and rolled her eyes when Alex shrugged at her. He never took offense when Mallory was nasty, she was just an angry girl.

Then, Magnus came down. He was always the last one to get up and meet them at their table for breakfast. He walked up between Alex and T.J. and ruffled both of their hair. Alex slapped his hand away playfully and moved when Magnus pulled out the chair that Alex’s feet were in front of to sit.

“Hey guys.” Magnus smiled, “What’s up?” 

Mallory scoffed after he sat down and Alex put his feet on the ground. Alex rolled his eyes again.

“What?” Magnus said, confused.

“Nothing, Beantown.” Mallory said and got up to go get her breakfast. 

She knew Alex put her feet up like that so no one would sit next to her until Magnus got up and joined them, but she wasn’t gonna bother them about it. Maybe Alex would stop being a dumbass and realize that they weren’t gonna take Magnus’ seat next to him. Halfborn and Mallory always sat across from them and T.J. sat to the left of Alex, always leaving the seat to Alex’s right for Magnus. Yet the child of Loki  insisted he put his feet on the table like an ass.

-

Magnus knocked softly on Alex’s suite door, bouncing on his heels with a smile. Alex answered after a minute, she was female today, Magnus noted. She leaned against the doorframe, a towel around her shoulders and her hair had bleach dye at the roots.

“Good morning.” She smiled, “I see you got my text last night.” 

Magnus nodded and held up his phone, “I told you I want to grow my hair back out, though.” 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Magnus’ hand, dragging him inside and shutting her door, “I still need to cut it, once in a while.” Magnus was dragged to her living room area, where a stool sat with a small table next to it. On the table Magnus saw hair scissors, a spray bottle filled with water, a comb and a bowl of dye.

She sat him down on the stool and started to calmly comb his hair, “Your hair gets dead ends, I need to cut them off. It’ll grow nicer that way.” 

“Oh.” He said and turned to look at the table, “Is that pink dye?” 

Alex grabbed the spray bottle and wet Magnus’ hair, combing it a little more, “Yeah. I’m doing my roots pink. Hopefully it will blend a little with the green fading out so it looks kinda ombré...”

She gently moved his head so he was looking straight forward and used the comb to part his blonde hair down the middle. His hair was getting long, when she combed it down it went below his ears, almost to his jaw. 

“How long do you want your hair to be?” She asked, grabbing her scissors and taking some of his hair between her fingers to cut off about two centimeters.

“Below my chin, I think.” He was careful not to move.

“That’s longer than before the bowling bag incident, Mags.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

She nodded and they sat in silence until his hair was cut and lightly blow dried.

Magnus stood up and brushed off some hair that fell into his lap, “Thank you.” 

Alex smiled and pinched his cheek, “No problem, handsome.” His face heated up a bit and she ran her fingers through his hair, “I’ll see you at lunch. I have to go wash this bleach out and do the pink.” 

He nodded, “I cant wait to see it.” 

She grinned and patted his cheek, disappearing into her bathroom.

He sighed happily, running his hand through his own hair and making his way out of the room. Just as he closed Alex’s door, T.J. came out of his own room and made a face at Magnus.

“What?”

“You look like you enjoyed that haircut.” T.J. chuckled.

“How do you mean?” Magnus gave him a confused look.

T.J. just shrugged, deciding not to comment on the love struck look Magnus had on his face when he walked out of Alex’s room, “Hair looks good, man.” 

Magnus nodded, “Thanks.” then they both walked together to go to combat practice to the death.

-

Combat to the death sucked. At least, to Magnus it did.

Sure, they did it every day. Magnus was used to dying by now, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Halfborn, T.J. and Mallory all enjoyed fighting for their life all the time, Magnus would rather sleep in.

He was standing in the middle of the field, fighting all around him. He looked around, watching his back so no one could sneak up on him. He never sought out fellow einherji to kill during practice, he only defended himself as long as he could until he died.

He noticed someone running towards him with a spear and he held out his practice sword in defense. Magnus would bet everything he had that if Jack practiced with him, he’d be the last one standing for once. 

The girl running at him was from floor twenty-one, Magnus couldn’t remember her name but he did know that she loved to go for the healer, and that was him. 

Right before she reached him, she fell, which Magnus found odd. When her face hit the ground, Magnus saw Alex’s hunting knife sticking out of the back of her head. He looked up, Alex winked at him and blew him a sarcastic kiss before running off. He stared at her with a smile as she used to garrote to slice through someone’s stomach. Not the usual thing you’d stare at your partner lovingly for, but Magnus’ life was hardly usual.

Alex glanced back at him and Magnus’s staring backfired on him, because he didn’t notice the axe flying at the back of his head.

The axe hit him and he fell face first into the grass. Alex giggled, rolled her eyes and ran off to continue fighting. She’d make fun of him for that later.

-

They were dating, when you knew that, it was obvious, but if you didn’t know that.. well you’d probably have to be a child of a love god to see the subtleness of their relationship. 

They loved it that way.


End file.
